


Page By Day

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>365 ways to waste time at work (according to the package)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page By Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theemdash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theemdash).



> prompt: weird calendars

The first year, it was "Wacky Websites", 365 ways to waste time at work (according to the package). Daniel _knew_ Jack had something to do with it, but Daniel could never get him to admit it. Jack just said that Daniel worked too hard.

The second year was bathroom humor, which Daniel really didn't appreciate. Sam got one, too, page after page of kittens. She laughed at it, but it sat on her desk all year.

The third year brought more kittens for Sam, plus Zen koans for Teal'c. Daniel's was gay sex positions.

He kept that one at home.


End file.
